


Angry Kittens

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Couldn't be helped., I like kittens, M/M, Sorry it's so similar to the name of one of my other fics, Switched AU, Tumblr Prompt, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: So what DOES happen when super-chill Alex actually gets mad?





	Angry Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt in the Switched AU just for you! After the main novel.

“Holy hell, Kamal, seriously?” Sam said, glaring. “Too far!”

Ryland knew Kamal had gone too far teasing Alex when he froze in place during practice one day. He frowned at Alex, expecting the man to clam up and go hide in their bedroom. Ryland prepared to ream Kamal for his uncalled for teasing, when Alex suddenly frowned. 

Ryland raised an eyebrow and had a hard time holding back a smirk.

It was a special kind of frown Ryland very rarely saw on Alex, but he knew the consequences of it, having been on the receiving end of it once or twice. He sat back in his chair, waiting for the fireworks. 

Kamal rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It was just a joke.” 

Alex crossed his arms behind his back and leaned close to Kamal. He spoke coldly… and in Hebrew. 

Kamal stared at him, wide eyed. “What?” 

Alex repeated the phrase.

“Dude, fucking speak English!” 

Alex moved in closer, lowered his voice, and said the same phrase again, slowly, emphasizing each word.

“You’re freaking me out!” 

Alex pushed his face so close to Kamal’s that Kamal had to lean back in his chair to avoid touching noses. He spoke so slow and deep that it almost sounded demonic.

Kamal paled. “Fuck this shit!” He got up, entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

Alex stood straight up, glaring after him a moment before taking a deep breath. He turned to the group, frowning slightly, almost sheepish. “Sorry for that, everyone.” 

“What was that?” Sam asked. 

Ryland laughed. “Alex doesn’t get mad easily, but when he does, his way to retaliate is to make people ridiculously uncomfortable. What better way than to speak Hebrew as weirdly as possible?” He smirked at Alex. “It scared the shit out of me the first time he did it to me.”

Lorenzo frowned. “But what did you say to him?” 

Alex rubbed the back of his head. “I said ‘Kittens are super adorable and I love them.’” 

It took several minutes before the team’s laughter slowed down enough for them to start a new game in Killcore.


End file.
